Totaly Dramatic Castaways
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Join Chris and Chef as 22 new campers try to win 2,000,000 big ones. There will be falling, pain, alliances, man-eating sharks, and anything else that was on TDI and more. ON TOTALY......DRAMATIC......CASTAWAYS!
1. Applications

* * *

**Well, it's me again.**

**This time, I'm making a story starring YOU!**

**Yes, submit a character using the form below:**

**Name:**

**Age: **16** (they MUST be 16)**

**Body:**

**Clothing: (It's summer time)**

**Personalty:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Favorite kind of day: (optional)**

**Favorite time of day: (optional)**

**Favorite food: (optional)**

**Family: (optional)**

**Extra: (allergies, random stuff, etc.)**

**The contest starts 02/26/09 and ends 03/05/09 at about 4:00 p.m. Eastern Standard Time.**

**It will NOT be a first come, first served. Truthfully, It's likely going to to just put pieces of paper with the contestant's names into some hat, and pick 22 random ones.**

**Have fun!!!**


	2. Who is who

* * *

**Here is the list of who is who today.**

**The reason I'm up here is because my parents are letting me go online on their computer and/or my little brother's computer. I can't go online on my computer until later on. **

**Any ways, here you go!!!!  
**

**Girls:**

TDIfan1--------Jessie

Cinnamon-Chan---------Charlotte

Jojo the ninja---------Isabella

GwenFan22---------Rebecca

Barbie Gone Wild---------Miley

TotalDrama98---------Jenny

LoveAnUnfortunateSoul ---------Christina

xxxHeartbreakerxxx---------Mikayla

we r 1---------Lucy

Aly208---------Brittany

Crazy Chick08--------Blair

xRockxMetalxBbyx9---------Ella

**Boys**

Kid-Kash31---------Kevyn

TemhotaTech---------Paedro

GwenFan22---------Nick

Cinnamon-Chan---------Sean

Just Another Fanatic---------Frank

**As you can see, we have a lot of girls, and very few guys. I am sorry girls, but no more can be accepted. But the rest of you (below these sentences) can be a intern for the show, and don't worry, your character won't die.**

**Also, I would like there to be more boys for the competition, about 17 more.  
**

LonerPunk712------------Kayla

bettycrocker540---------Alice

mysterious-bluerose--------Elizabeth

xDisterbedMindFreek85x-----------Corina

Shy Saya---------Saya-Ann

Ang5523---------Serenity

**

* * *

**

**So sorry, no more girls unless you are going to be an intern.**

**And I need about 17 more guys.**

**TDIATGirl1301 out.

* * *

**


	3. Good Bye for Now

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sadly, I have abused my internet-in-my-room powers, and the internet has been removed.**

**I can not longer update often unless I sneak on my bro's computer.**

**But don't worry, in a few months I will be back.**

**While I have no internet, I will still be able to use the computer and I will make a lot of chapters for my stories.**

**So when I come back, I will be able to update all my stories almost every day. And I can make new stories quicker. **

**I'll see you guys in a few months.**

**BYE!

* * *

  
**


	4. Yay! yaY

* * *

**Here is the list of who is who today.**

**The reason I'm up here is because my parents are letting me go online on their computer and/or my little brother's computer. I can't go online on my computer until later on. **

**Any ways, here you go!!!!  
**

**Girls:**

TDIfan1--------Jessie

Cinnamon-Chan---------Charlotte

Jojo the ninja---------Isabella

GwenFan22---------Rebecca

Barbie Gone Wild---------Miley

TotalDrama98---------Jenny

LoveAnUnfortunateSoul ---------Christina

xxxHeartbreakerxxx---------Mikayla

we r 1---------Lucy

Aly208---------Brittany

Crazy Chick08--------Blair

xRockxMetalxBbyx9---------Ella

**Boys**

Kid-Kash31---------Kevyn

TemhotaTech---------Paedro

GwenFan22---------Nick

Cinnamon-Chan---------Sean

Just Another Fanatic---------Frank

**As you can see, we have a lot of girls, and very few guys. I am sorry girls, but no more can be accepted. But the rest of you (below these sentences) can be a intern for the show, and don't worry, your character won't die.**

**Also, I would like there to be more boys for the competition, about 17 more.  
**

LonerPunk712------------Kayla

bettycrocker540---------Alice

mysterious-bluerose--------Elizabeth

xDisterbedMindFreek85x-----------Corina

Shy Saya---------Saya-Ann

Ang5523---------Serenity

**

* * *

**

**So sorry, no more girls unless you are going to be an intern.**

**And I need about 17 more guys.**

**TDIATGirl1301 out.

* * *

**


	5. Once More

**

* * *

Here we go again...**

* * *

**Girls:**

TDIfan1--------Jessie

Cinnamon-Chan---------Charlotte

Jojo the ninja---------Isabella

GwenFan22---------Rebecca

Barbie Gone Wild---------Miley

TotalDrama98---------Jenny

LoveAnUnfortunateSoul ---------Christina

xxxHeartbreakerxxx---------Mikayla

we r 1---------Lucy

Aly208---------Brittany

Crazy Chick08--------Blair

xRockxMetalxBbyx9---------Ella

**Boys**

Kid-Kash31---------Kevyn

TemhotaTech---------Paedro

GwenFan22---------Nick

Cinnamon-Chan---------Sean

Just Another Fanatic---------Frank

Just Another Fanatic---------Damien

Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever---------Cameron

* * *

**As you can see, we have a lot of girls, and very few guys. I am sorry girls, but no more can be accepted. But the rest of you (below these sentences) can be a intern for the show, and don't worry, your character won't die.(XD)**

**Also, I would like there to be more boys for the competition. I know I asked a buch of times, but I really, really need more!!! Let's try for some more this week before my Spring Break is over with, okay?

* * *

  
**

LonerPunk712------------Kayla

bettycrocker540---------Alice

mysterious-bluerose--------Elizabeth

xDisterbedMindFreek85x-----------Corina

Shy Saya---------Saya-Ann

Ang5523---------Serenity

* * *

**So yeah, sorry, no more girls unless you are going to be an intern.**

**And I need about more guys.**

**TDIATGirl1301 out.

* * *

  
**


End file.
